Desolation Shot 01
by luvliX3
Summary: A one-shot for an OC for KHR. She got hit by Tomaso's Desolation bullet.


_Well…this is an intro(-ish) to an OC I made for KHR (her story will be up a little later, aka, after I finish the first chapter of this new story), hahaha…She's supposed to be a bit dark and serious and quiet and mysterious._

_One day, she gets hit by a stray Desolation bullet (the Tomaso's, of course!)!_

_It's just a bit of ambiguous character trait showing. All those who adore analytical reading, you can have (maybe) a little fun inferring a lot of stuff and predicting a lot of stuff._

_Warning: It's very, very dark. =3=_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Desolation Bullet; Amano Akira does._

* * *

_**Desolation: Shot 01**_

Never before have I ever felt so betrayed in my life…

I know that my friend, who I've known since kindergarten is a hypocrite…I know she talks behind everyone's—or at least almost everyone's—back.

Today in the lab, that's where I had to patrol today, I found out from an acquaintance that he talked bad behind my back last year. I wasn't very surprised because he always talks behind everyone's back, and as I've said before: I knew that. But, it's the things he said that hit me the hardest…

"You know how people sometimes just walk by themselves because they feel like it? Well, one day he and I were walking together and we saw you walking by yourself. And he said: Look, there's Yuki walking all alone because she has no friends!"

It hurts the most because it's probably true.

All I could do was pretend that it was okay and laugh it off; I could only reply with logic. I mean what else could I do? Betrayal hurts. It cuts deep. Too deep. "Hahaha, is that so?" I was quiet for a second, remembering the logic that came to mind. "Then he does realize that he's saying that he's not my friend, right?"

Now that I think about it, maybe he doesn't really consider me his friend. Looking back, he's never given me any gifts. Looking back, I've been pissed off at him a lot. He said he doesn't apologize after hurting his friend's feelings. He said that he knows that they'd forgive him, that that was why it wasn't worth the effort to say two little words. If that's what he thinks, then he's wrong. I won't forgive him without a regretful apology. And if that means I'm not a 'friend', then that's what I'll be. I won't be his friend anymore. After all, what's the point in believing in false bonds? It only leads to heart breaking sorrow.

* * *

During practice, one of the girls told me to 'be quiet' when I had barely spoken. The whole day, I wanted to tell someone 'Hey, shut up' and I did. Then she got defensive. She was talking to me about what I said, but I didn't hear what she was saying. What reached my ears was all grumbles and mumbles. That whole practice, I really wanted to talk to someone about how much I didn't think it was fair. But I remembered: no one likes hearing me talk.

Throughout the rest of practice, I recall how she would always mock my laugh and how it'd annoy me. Then I realized that this girl and my 'friend' were moderately close. And then, my acquaintance's words came back to mind: He even talks about you…

I realized that the only reason why this 'teammate' of mine must hate me is because my 'friend' said something bad about me.

* * *

While walking home, I think about finding a way to damage my vocal chords. That way no one can hear me talk and get annoyed because I'm talking. And then I think: It doesn't matter. They don't listen to me anyways.

* * *

The world hates me. My parents as well; my dad hates me because of my 'bad mouth' that I picked up from him, my older sister, and developed from my crappy life; my mom is a liar. She said she loves me and that my dad considers me his favorite. I can't believe I actually accepted that as truth before. It's all a lie. And I don't want to believe in false bonds.

'Love' does not exist; it's a lie. A fabrication made to morally give reason for 'lust'. Another way to say 'affection'.

Others can believe in it, but I won't. It's a fake bond, so why would I?

I'm not telling anyone this. My policy is: If you're going to talk behind somebody's back, make sure you do it so you _know_ they'll never hear it, and if the problem you have with me is just so bad that you'll tell everyone I know except for me, just tell me up front so I can erase you from my mind's existence.

This heart breaking sorrow only seemed to worsen with every letter. Tomorrow when I wake up, I'll go to school with my fake smile like the hypocrite I am, all just for their entertainment.

* * *

_End_

_Hahaha, I told you it was dark, didn't I?_

_I felt like tapping into my inner darkness for once. How was it? Did it make anyone cry? Laugh? (hopefully not the latter, otherwise I totally failed my project! XD)_

_Well, anyways, thanks for reading! ^^_

_Reviews please!_


End file.
